Chapter 1 - An adventure begins
Summary The first game was mostly about getting used to the game system and finalising character creation. It introduced the Order of the Torch and several key characters as the group were inducted in to the Order. Following this the group were present with their first mission. A friend of Wong Fei-hung, who runs a Chinese restaurant was being accused of killing dogs after several animals went missing in the local area. The group, accompanied by Wong and Charles Fort investigated. They discovered the likely culprit, an alligator in the sewer, so they adventured in to the sewers and killed it. A group photo was taken and belts, bags and boots were made from it's skin. William noticed that it was wearing a collar with Egyptian heiroglyphics on it so he took that to investage further. After the game - As Will sits in his office chronicling the previous days adventure (Craft: Writing roll of 23) he can't shake the nagging feeling that they had missed something. He turns the collar over and over in his hand, then looks to the photograph of the alligator... or is it... He looks again at the Middle Egyptian on the collar, grabs up the photograph and heads to the NYU library in search of photographic references of Nile river crocodiles (Research roll of 28). His suspicions are correct. That was no alligator. He colsults with Howard Carter and the he confirms that this was infact a Nile crocodile. Players present Josh Clough - William “Will” Franklin Serena Malone - Evelyn Wolfe Courtney Sudholz - Veronica “Ronnie” Everdeane Mitch Huddy - Johnny Malone Hayden John Cowen - Carl Wilson Prior to the game Upon arriving home on the 5th of January you find a black wax sealed envelope in your mail. The symbol stamped in the wax is of a burning torch. Opening the envelope you discover inside a letter printed on crisp white paper and a silver key. The letter reads as follows: Greetings and salutations, This is a formal invitation to attend a dinner held this coming Saturday the 10th of January. Our group has had our eye on you for some time and we believe now is the time for you to join us and hear what we have to offer you. Fame, fortune, adventure, life-long friends, all could be yours. Dinner and drinks will be complimentary and your attendance in no way binds you to joining us. So come along and hear what we have to say, if you aren't interested, you'll still have had a restaurant quality meal for free. Don't loose that key, the address is listed on it and it's your only way of gaining entry to the dinner. Reception starts at 6pm, dinner served at 7:30pm. Formal dress is encouraged though not necessary. Signed, The Order of the Torch Game intro approximate transcript 10th of January, 1920 *Arriving fashionably late you make you way to the address listed on the key and find yourself in an alley between two other buildings. You spot a nondescript metal door and try your key. It works and you make your way inside* *Restaurant interior, after checking your coats you find yourself in a lavish room with at least 50 people mingling around. People are drinking and eating hor dourves. You find yourself standing with a group of people who also seem new here* Eddie- “Hello there, you look a bit overwhelmed, mind if I have a drink with you all?” *A man in a pilot’s uniform approaches your group with a smile* Eddie- “I hear the government’s going ban alcohol soon, not sure how successful they’ll be, best to drink up while we can I think. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Capt. Edward Rickenbacker, you can just call me "Eddie". Used to be a pilot during the war, when I got back stateside I fell in with these folks, had quite a few adventures since then.” Eddie- “Oh let me point out a few people to you, I know a good amount of them now, but there are still members I’ve never met.” Eddie- “That guy over there is Henry Ford, the Industrialist, and the woman he’s talking to is Annie Oakley, the famous Sharpshooter. Pushing 60 and still sharp as a tack and a deadeye shot too.” Eddie- “See those two there? *gesturing to a pair of men wearing glasses, one in his 40s, the other about 30* that’s Charles Fort and Howard Lovecraft. You might just think they’re a couple of writers, but Charles is a top notch investigator, if a bit of a paranormal and conspiracy nut. Howard considers himself a bit of an occultist. Bunch of mumbo jumbo if you ask me.” Eddie- “Look *he gestures to an old Chinese man*, that’s Wong Fei-hung, he’s a Physician from the orient and the man he’s talking to is Howard Carter, a British Archaeologist.” *A man walks over with a grin from ear to ear, holding a drink in one hand and a boy no older than 15 under his other arm* Eddie- "Harry, who have you got there?" Harry- "A new friend for you Eddie, Howard Hughes, 15 years old, got his pilots licence last year" Eddie- "14 years old and flying, kid you and me are going to get along swell, even if you don't become a member. We should go flying sometime" Howard-"It'd be an honour major Rickenbacker *salutes*" Eddie- "Please kid, call me Capt. Rickenbacker, or Eddie is fine to. Say do you want to hear about the time I downed 4 Germans in a single battle?" *the two walk off, Howards eyes filled with stars as Eddie begins his story* Harry- "Allow me to introduce myself *taking a bow*, Harry Houdini, escape artist extraordinaire" *the sound of a glass being tapped rises above the crowd. Standing on a small platform is a man you would recognise as Nikola Tesla* Nikola- "Ladies and gentlemen it is such a pleasure to see so many old friends and new faces gathered here tonight. Before dinner is served I just need to say a few words to our prospective members. The order of the torch has existed in some form or another for centuries, whenever and wherever enlightened minds have gathered. This iteration was founded some 50 years ago. We work together, our individual skills complimenting each other to better mankind. Together pushing back the darkness of ignorance, intolerance and injustice. For those who join, you may find fame and fortune as we can help open doors for you. Sometimes it may be dangerous, but know that you are helping your fellow man. Tonight however is a time to eat and drink and indulge in good conversation with old and new friends. If you think you would like to join, give it some thought and a week from now return here. I am being told that dinner is ready, so that's enough from me for now I think." *you enjoy your meal and engage in good conversation all night* 17th of January, 1920 *One week later you return to the same alley and enter through the door. This time it is dark and you are presented a robe with a hood. You can’t make out the face of the person giving you the robe but you can hear him say “we don’t usually go in for this stuff, but what kind of secret organisation would we be if we didn’t do an initiation properly”* *You are given a foot long piece of wood with a bit of cloth on the end and are led along a pathway lined with candles to the middle of a circle of other hooded figures holding candles gathered around a small fire* *A hooded figure steps forward and removes his hood, revealing he is Nikola Tesla* Nikola- “I am glad to see that you have returned and decided to join our group. We are not usually ones to go to such ceremonies but tonight is special as tonight we welcome in new members. Now I ask you, do you swear to help us better mankind and push back the darkness of ignorance, intolerance and injustice? If you agree to join us, light your torch and raise it high.” *as a group you move forward and light your torches in the fire and once burning, you raise them up to the sound of cheering from the other figures* Nikola- “I welcome our newest members in to the Order of the Torch, let us now enjoy a meal together.” *The lights come on and the hooded figures remove their hoods* 'Harry-' “And a few drinks too, these dammed dry laws came in to effect yesterday and all my good stuffs going to go to waste otherwise” *smiling*